


Tail between legs

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Tiny drabble. After a fight you stay at a friend’s to avoid Tom for a few days, until he shows up unannounced.





	Tail between legs

   

You and Tom had a fight. You couldn’t look at him anymore, you just wanted some time alone to cool your head. You decide to spend a few days at your friend’s and it’s going well, until one day Tom shows up. You didn’t call. He didn’’t text saying he was coming. He just showed up at the doorstep, and for a second you thought that if he were a dog he’d have lowered his ears and stuck his tail between his legs. He looks sad and sorry. He knows it was his fault, but he’s also hurt. Your friend pretends they have to go out and run errands and leaves you two alone. You talk. His eyes water, you want to punch him. His voice falters, you want to strangle him. He apologizes, asks for your forgiveness, says he’ll make an effort to be make things better again. He wants you to be happy because he loves you and your happiness makes him happy. You say nothing. He lowers his head. You hear him sniffle and see a tear drop. You turn around and walk to your room. From the top of the stairs, you say it out loud. “Are you coming?” He follows you. You remove your clothes and lie on the bed. He does the same, liying by your side. You cover you both in the comforter and he turns to you. It’s an intimate moment, more about honesty and vulnerability than being naked in bed in a sexual way. You start talking about happy memories. “Remember when…” And soon he’s a lot calmer, even risking a weak laugh. “I love you, (y/n). I’m sorry for what I did, I never meant to-” You put a finger to his lips. “Shush, darling. I love you too, very much. I know you didn’t mean to, but I needed to not be with you for a while so I could keep loving you. I just wanted to organize my thoughts and calm down.” He stares at you, hoping. “And…?” You smile. “I’m calm now… and I forgive you.” He smiles from ear to ear and pulls you into a kiss. It’s loving and sweet and it doesn’t stop. It heats up, passionate and needy, until he’s on top of you, covering you with kisses and loving you in a way only he can do it.


End file.
